While some persons grind their teeth unconsciously during sleep, this phenomenon known as bruxism produces noises offensive to the ear, causing a great nuisance to their roommates in many cases. Moreover, as bruxism becomes severe, it imposes so great a burden on one's own teeth that the teeth are sometimes worn or injured.
Therefore, it is common practice that the dentist takes an impression of the oral cavity to fabricate a plaster cast and causes a filled acrylic resin material to polymerize in suit to construct a dental protector conforming to the upper and lower teeth, and let the patient wear the device.
However, as far as the conventional dental protector against bruxism is concerned, the dentist has to go through a tedious procedure comparable to the work required for construction of a denture but the procedure involves many time-consuming steps, some of which require a high degree of skill, with the result that the cost of production is inevitably high.
Having been developed in view of the above state of the art, this invention has for its object to provide a dental protector against bruxism which is effective in preventing generation of the offensive noise due to clenching of the teeth during sleep and reducing the burden on the teeth for protecting the teeth and, in addition, is improved in the stability or securedness as mounted on the teeth, easy to fabricate, and fitting to many persons in common.